


As Long as I Get to Marry You Nothing Else Matters

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And always will be, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles and Derek Elope, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Derek and Stiles get too stressed out with planning their wedding they decide to elope instead





	As Long as I Get to Marry You Nothing Else Matters

**Author's Note:**

> From [this](http://the-prompter.tumblr.com/post/147097024873/prompt-424) prompt: "Imagine your OTP are stressed out about wedding plans, so they elope instead."  
> I told myself I wasn't going to write any today so I could do other things but then I saw this and it screamed Sterek to me so I caved. As usual, this is not beta read so any mistakes are my own.

“This is too much Derek!” Stiles says from where he’s surrounded by all kinds of brochures and pictures of flowers, cakes, caterers, and who knows what else. It’s been like this for weeks. Every time they’ve decided on something Lydia has either thrown something else at them or vetoed their decision, saying they needed something better. Stiles knows she means well but all this stress isn’t good for him. He finally sighs and throws the brochure he was looking at down “I don’t think I can do this.”

Startled, Derek looks up from the brochure he was studying “You don’t want to get married?”

“Of course I want to get married! Just not like this.” He gestures at the chaos that has become their living room ever since Lydia decided she was helping them plan their wedding. Which turned out to be her asking for their input then rejecting their ideas, making the whole thing much more stressful than Stiles and Derek wanted it to me.

Derek stands up and walks over to Stiles, taking a seat beside him “Maybe we should just elope then.”

“We can do that?”

Derek laughs “It’s _our_ wedding, I'm pretty sure we can do whatever the hell we want.”

Stiles jumps up, clapping his hands together “Then let’s do it!”

“What? Now?”

“Yeah, now! We’re already planning to get married and this whole planning thing is causing us both far too much stress.” Stiles turns to face Derek, face serious “I love you and I want to marry you, Der. And if I can walk back into this house later today with you as my husband that’s even better.”

Derek stands up, a smile of us own forming on his face “Then let’s go get married.”

Stiles grins, pulling out his phone and typing out something. His phone dings twice and he laughs at whatever he sees before putting his phone back in his pocket “Let’s go!”

Derek grabs the keys then Stiles’ hand and runs towards the door, both of them grinning like idiots the whole way. They get a few weird looks from their neighbors but neither one of them care.

“Lydia is so going to kill us when she finds out.” Stiles laughs as him and Derek sprint towards their car.

Derek smirks “Well she was already coming close to giving at least one of us a heart attack from all the stress.”

They spend the rest of the drive to the courthouse exchanging excited glances and giggling like teenagers. Once they get there though Derek stops Stiles right outside the doors “Are you sure this is what you want to do? I know how much you wanted everyone to see us get married.”

“As long as I get to marry you nothing else matters.” Stiles gives him a quick kiss, before pulling the door open. “Besides,” he throws over his shoulder “My Dad and Cora are both waiting inside. We had to have witnesses.”

Derek feels a warmth spread through his chest. Sure, they needed witnesses but they could have been anyone. The fact that Stiles made sure that Derek had family present means more to him than he could ever say. He’s sure that Stiles already knows that though. Seeing the smiling faces of his sister and the Sheriff waiting for them inside, as well as the soft smile Stiles give to him when he turns around, just proves even more that they’re doing the right thing. Sure, Lydia is going to be pissed and he’s going to be out some money for the venue but right now he can’t bring himself to care. He’s marrying Stiles, _finally_. Nothing else matters right now except for that. 

It may have been hours but it feels like only minutes later they’re standing in front of a judge, with John and Cora looking on as the two of them say their vows. Cora will deny crying later but John won’t even bother trying to hide it. His only son is getting married, of course he’s going to cry. Stiles and Derek barely notice since they only have eyes for each other. As they exchange vows and rings, the two of them shedding a few tears of their own, the smiles won’t leave their faces. When the judge finally announces them husband and husband Stiles throws himself into Derek’s arms, giving him a fevered kiss. Even with Derek’s werewolf strength he has to steady himself on the podium before he’s able to wrap his arms around Stiles, returning the kiss with equal fervor. 

Lydia is angry at first when she finds out, but only because she wasn’t able to watch them get married. To make it up to everyone, Stiles and Derek renew their vows on their 1 year anniversary in front of their friends and family. They of course don’t tell anyone what their plans are until the party is already underway. Surprising everyone, including Lydia, who planned the whole party herself. She's more impressed they were able to keep the secret from her than anything else. 

Stiles grins up at Derek as the two of them are dancing among their family and friends "So does this mean we get a second honeymoon?"

Derek just smiles softly at his husband, tucking Stiles' head underneath his own "Whatever you want Stiles."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about the way I ended it but it is what it is. Thanks for reading. Hopefully you enjoyed it.  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/) . Send me some prompts and I'll do my best to write them (:


End file.
